


Fear Not The Man

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Lyrics and Melodies' (Series 2) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Song Challenge #02: “Don’t Fear The Reaper” By Blue Oyster Cult</b><br/>-<br/><b>Summary:</b> Merlin reveals his magick in order to save the the King and Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Not The Man

** “Fear Not The Man” Gen Arthur/Gwen, Merlin (Canon AU) K+ **

** Hearts Of Camelot Song Challenge #02:  ** “Don’t Fear The Reaper” By Blue Oyster Cult

** Category:  ** Gen/Canon AU

** Characters/Pairings:  ** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin 

** Rating/Warnings: K+ **

** Summary:  ** Merlin reveals his magick in order to save the the King and Queen.

** Fear Not The Man **

They were trapped. Arthur and Gwen stood in the Throne Room. There were Knights dead and dying all around them. The Saxons were banging on the door with battering rams.

“Arthur, we are trapped” Gwen said. Arthur winced at the fear in her voice. 

“I know.” He pulled a sword out of a Knight’s dead hand and gave it to her. “Take it. We will have to fight our way out.”

“You’re not serious. I will never make it.” Gwen said.

“We have no other choice.” He knew they would both die but they would do it together.

The door flew open and the Saxons rush in. Arthur stood ready for a fight. Guinevere held the sword ready with a shaking hand. 

Before the Saxons can reach them, a wall of flame appeared between them and the Saxons.

“Hurry this way.” Merlin called out. They turn to see his hand outstretched and his eyes glowing. Magick!

“Merlin!” The Queen said in wonder. Arthur grabbed her hand and they ran past Merlin to the servant’s entrance at the back of the Throne Room. 

“I’m right behind you.” Merlin said. He pushed the wall of flame back onto the Saxons, killing them, before turning to follow. 

“In the corridor, they meet. “You don’t seem surprised.” Merlin said to Arthur. 

“Why should I be? I’ve known since you saved me the night of the banquet from the witch’s blade. I saw your eyes.” Arthur said. 

“Yet you never said anything? Not even to your wife?”

Arthur looked at Gwen. “I thought she knew. Let’s go. Arthur took the lead with Gwen between them. They made it out of the palace in one piece and into the Darkling Woods to the cave. They were alive to fight another day.


End file.
